


Words left behind.

by quekol_ohmyster



Category: Angst - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), patton sanders - Fandom
Genre: All sharing an apartment, Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic patton, Bad guy turned good, Does bad things but doesn't realize there bad also manipulated into doing them, End game Moxiety, End game intrulogical, End game roceit, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human AU, I'm sorry Patton, Janus is kinda a bitch but gets better and eventually becomes a better person, Just them being shut-ins, M/M, Manipulation, One Sided Logicality - Freeform, One sided intrulogical, One-Sided Relationship, Patton being really angsty, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, They're all in a private school, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil being a gloomy goober sometimes, Which we never read them leave, anorexic roman, i'm still not good at tags, japanese Logic | Logan Sanders, lots of onesidedness, one sided moceit, one sided prinxiety - Freeform, patton being really sad, real life AU, remus is kinda morally grey, self harming virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quekol_ohmyster/pseuds/quekol_ohmyster
Summary: Patton was shipped off to a boarding school in a city he's never heard of. Once he arrived he meets the first people who address him as a real human. So he desperately wants to make them his friends and care for them.Everything is broken.Patton tries so hard to make everyone happy but trying is starting to do more harm than good.And the only way Patton can see to fix it is to say his final goodbye.----------Writing-Meh (KyranAFk).Characters-A God amongst humans (Thomas Sanders).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Kiddos

The dormmates mind's we're a wonderful place.   
Full of light and beauty.   
Everlasting love.  
Worlds of fairytales, libraries stuffed with knowledge and a voice of reason.

But it also held so much pain...

Patton was perched on the dining table, his mind lost in the whirlpool of thoughts that usually clogged his concentration.   
"Patton?!"  
He flinched at the sudden calling of his name and the realisation that he hadn't been listening to a word his new roommates said.  
"Were you even listening?", Logan's voice a mixture of his usual restricted tone and the anger that bubbled deep within.  
He shook his head, "Sorry, Kiddo.", along with an apologetic look.

Logan sighed. Before looking back to the focus of his distress.

"Logan, seriously. I'm trying to watch DIS-NEY!", Roman spat before going to press the play button on the remote in his right hand. 

The volume was terribly high. And it felt like someone was jamming needles into Patton's eardrums. With his hands covering his ears he jumped off the table and snuck over to Roman. Patton tapped the eccentric teenager's shoulder, catching his attention. 

"What do you want now?", There was something hurtful in his voice, showing he was annoyed and irritated. Patton faulted for only a millisecond but it was enough for Roman to whisper, "Sorry, is there anything I can help you with?"

Patton hesitantly inquired, "Could you turn it down, please? We all have classes tomorrow and need our sleep." 

Roman thought for a second before a quiet smile materialized saying, "Sure." Patton joined in but instead sported a large dad smile.

The sound lowered to an acceptable level. Meanwhile, Patton turned to Logan just quick enough to see the end of his nod of approval. "Well, seeing this fiasco is over and done with. I'm heading to bed-"

"Before one of you figure out another brilliant idea to get us killed, or worse expelled!", Roman cut in mimicking the voice of young Emma Watson.

Logan's face returned to it's earlier state of disgust, before retreating to his room.

-

Patton soon left as well, but instead of his room he headed to there shared bathroom. After locking the door, he warily dragged his feet towards the sink and leaned on it. Clutching his stomach tightly, his mind focusing on the dinner he forced himself to consume so that his three roommates didn't think of him as a freak. 

Patton gazed up at the standard sized mirror that served also as a cupboard door. What others would see as their reflection.

He only saw a corpse...

The thoughts that plagued his mind a few moments ago, returned at full force.

Selfish

Unnecessary

Worthless

Weak

Plague

All thoughts that consumed him.  
All words he called the ghost that haunted the glass he stared at with complete and utter Disgust.

You really should just die already.

Patton's words sounded more like the ones of a snake.

Everyone you meet is just tolerating your existence.

Why do you think your father shipped you off to here? 

Patton's eyes prickled with tears, threatening to sweep across his cheeks. Down, down, down.

Injecting them with the virus of your beating heart.

Patton would be afraid of the voice that spoke to him if it wasn't for the fact that it had been penetrating his mind for years now.

He shakily took a deep breath in before composing himself. Out.

Patton turned the taps on full blast before kneeling in front of the toilet. Lifting the seat, he didn't waste a single moment before sticking a few fingers down his throat.

He had it down to an art...

-

Three weeks.  
It had been three weeks and the group of students that shared dorm B7 had just gotten to the point of being at a normal comfort level around each other.

Patton tried desperately each day to build his relationships with them all. 

But his efforts seemed futile...

None of them seemed to want to spend time with the teen.

True, Roman had accepted Patton's request to sing karaoke with him but he was pretty sure Roman just wanted to show off.

However, Patton wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

-

It was Patton's turn to cook dinner.  
Which usually wasn't a problem, except for the fact that every time he looked at food, he throw up.

Three of them were in the common area which was home to the kitchen, living room and dining room all in one. Roman was standing in the biggest area there was, at the bottom of the stairs. The slightly natural tanned boy was rehearsing something that Patton guessed was for his Drama course. Meanwhile, crossed legged on the sofa. Engulfed by a pillar of textbooks, Logan was researching something to do with mold. And Patton's last roommate was a shy emo kid that almost never leaves his room.

"Um, guys?", he caught their attention straight away. "Yes, Patton?", Logan spoke not looking up from his book. "Mind if I order in tonight..?" He knew it was rude and selfish but he couldn't help but give in to his want to do nothing.

Logan looked up to him.

"But you love cooking?", Roman grew suspicious. It was one of the only things he knew about Patton but he had guessed that was the deal seeing Patton would always offer to do the chores just so he could cook.

"I-I just can't think of anything interesting to cook!", Patton put on his best 'this is totally normal just roll with it' dad voice.

"Well, okay then. I don't really mind what's for dinner.", Roman cleared up before slowly getting back to work.  
"Me neither. Why don't you inquire Virgil?"

"Okay!", Patton bubbly went up the stairs, down the hall before stopping at the last door.

He was about to knock, when he heard a muffled scream within the room?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Virgil..? You okay in there?", Patton whispered just loud enough for Virgil to here. He didn't want to open the door just in case Virgil didn't want him to. 'But on the other hand, he could be hurt', Patton thought. "Y-yea-!!!", there was a slight scream and a loud thud.

The door was wide open in a flash, as Patton scanned the room. Virgil's room was a mixture of blacks, dark greys and purples. It was also small. But when Patton saw a hunched over Virgil on the floor he scrambled to him. Placing his hands on Virgil's shoulders, he carefully helped the boy up and onto his bed.

Virgil was wearing his usual black hoodie, with his sleeves rolled up and-

Patton stared down at the deep cuts that Virgil's forearms were decorated with. "Virg, Why?!", the slightly taller male gripped on to the other's wrists holding them in a way to show off Virgil's arms. He couldn't stop staring...

Virgil sobbed, "s-sorry!", he whimpered like he was wasting Patton's time.

"D-Dont be!"  
Patton was holding Virgil before the emo kid could stop him.

"I just... was feeling so... alone...", Virgil wept into Patton's neck.   
"You're not alone any more, I'm here..."

After a few moments, Patton let go.  
Still staring at the mismatch of dried and fresh blood. "If you ever want to talk, don't be frightened to come to your friend, roommate and papa!", Patton cheered, yet still could not fully look at Virgil.

"Friend..-?!"  
"PATTON ORDER DINNER ALREADY!!! IM STARVING!", Patton took a moment to realize it was Roman shouting and had made the two jump.

After Patton and Virgil calmed down and sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other. They burst into laughter.

"Why did you want to talk to me, again?", his giggle softened into a smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted Pizza or something else for dinner?", Patton felt selfish for even putting an option out there instead of just asking what he wanted. But Virgil had severe anxiety so he didn't want to put him on the spot and Patton knew Virg liked Pizza anyway.

"Pizzas fine."

"Okay, well I'm gonna quickly go order.", Patton moved off the bed and wandered over to the door before turning back, "Remember what I said, okay?"

He didn't completely see Virgil nod but guessed he did. Either that or Virg is possed.

-

A loud buzz echoed the apartment like dorm, before being cut by the door opening. 

"Two cheese pizzas?", the pizza lady interrogated.

"Yep!", Patton smiled and handed her the £20 in his hand. "Keep the change."

Once he took the boxes and said thank you, Patton closed the door.

"Dinners here my children! I just have to serve it up.", Patton chimed. "Already? That was fast.", Logan spoke to himself before closing his book and heading to the table. The other two followed and each took a seat.

Patton stood at the kitchen side making sure each plate was just as his roommates would like them. Logan's was neat and organized, with everything separate. Even the cheese and pizza bread but Patton left that for him to do. Virgil's was in the shape of a star, reminding him that he was one. And Roman's would take longer but, was in the shape of two figures dancing. With the words, "Once upon a dream!", written over in ketchup.

The self reclaimed dad of the group brought over Virgil's and Logan's but was still busy making sure Roman's was just as perfect.

"Patton, will my pizza be long?", the Hispanic young man asked as if talking to a waiter.

"No kiddo, it will be round.", Patton joked before finally finishing. He could hear, who he believed to be, Virgil and Roman snicker at the pun.

Patton then brought Roman's to him as well, and then took a seat without anything, which gained him some weird looks from Logan and Virg.

It was a cheap small square dining room table accompanied by hard wooden chairs. Seafoam green, Patton believed, but he couldn't be sure.

"So, how has your guys week been?", Patton spoke as lively as ever.

"It's been fine, dad!", Virgil laughed, back to his usual way of only speaking in sass.

"But he's not your father?", Logan interjected before anyone else could comment. Though, by Patton's stupidly goofy grin, Virg could tell that made him happy.

No one answered Logan.

"Mine was absolutely fabulous! Speaking of, I was wondering how you guys would feel about having my brother and my boyfriend over for dinner soon?", Roman blurted out in between bites. Even though it seemed like an accident he said it Roman didn't take it back. Virgil had looked up for a split second when he had mentioned his partner, almost like he was hurt.

"That sounds wonderful! I'll have to make sure the apartment is completely clean and tidy...", Patton looked both happy and tired. Which Logan took notice of, "Dont push yourself all the time. You've been looking exhausted recently."

"I'm fine, I just like to make sure you all are in a pleasant environment!", Patton smiled. He hadn't meant to worry anyone.

"Why do you care about us so much, we barely know each other?", Roman had stopped eating altogether.

"I -just do! Okay...", Patton looked down before smiling and looking back up to them, "When is a good time for them to come round?"

"Huh?", Roman was a little thrown off by the sudden changes in personality.

"Your Brother and Boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah! Um, this Saturday should be good.", Roman was still a little wary.

Logan had been trying to get back to eating but he still snuck glances back up to Patton.

Virgil had been checked out of the conversation for the most part only hearing pieces every now and then.

Patton nodded and they were left to eat in an uneasy peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Two evenings later and Patton had convinced Virg to play a game of Cluedo with him but they needed more players for it to be fun.

So they dragged Roman and Logan into the game.

"Why are we doing this again?", Roman questioned while Patton sorted out the cards. Separating the weapons, the rooms and the suspects into three different piles. "Because Patton threatened to not cook dinner for the next few days. And to be honest, the rest of our cooking tastes terrible.", Virg answered as Roman forced a look of hurt. Patton picked one card from each and put them face down in the middle of the board. "But I don't even know how to play!", Roman throw another excuse.

"It's simple. Each of us is given a suspect which correlates to a piece on the board. You move around on the board with the dice until you enter a room. Then you say a suspect, a weapon and the room you're in. Everyone who has one of those cards puts there hands up and the person who said it picks one to look at. The cards you know aren't the ones used for the murder you check off on the sheet of paper Patton gave you. Repeat until someone decides to guess for the three in the middle and gets it right.", Logan gave a long and confusing explanation.

"I think I get it..."

"Dont worry, if you get confused about something just ask.", Patton came to the rescue which earnt a glare from Logan. But when Patton looked back at him with sorry, Logan strangely looked sad.

The game went on with laughs and jokes, mostly from Patton, but he couldn't help but feel this gnawing eating away at the positivity he actually genuinely felt.

Fake

Stop annoying them

Your job is to make them happy and then stop existing

With a sudden surge up and towards the stairs, Patton left the group startled, while he plastered his hand over his mouth to keep the vomit down.

After almost tumbling down the stairs, under buckling knees, the boy made it to the landing. The whole world was spinning until it was a blur. And in the hast and confusion, he staggered into the first room to his left, which he believed to be the bathroom. 

He was wrong.

-

Logan was the first to react when their short, fair-skinned friend lurched throw the game and up the stairs. He stood so fast he got dizzy but still rushed after the beauti- kid.  
The kid.

Followed by Virgil then Roman, Logan bolted up the stairs and to the right, pursuing Patton. Though Logan thought it was strange he didn't go to the bathroom on the left. After all, it was Patton's room he entered. And now there was a puddle of sick over the carpet, with a pale and passed out child laying half in it. 

Logan abandoned all thought and dashed to his side. Lifting Patton's head and back up then his legs, holding him bridle style. His eyes widened by how light Patton was, he also felt like a bag of bones resting over his own arms. But still, Logan held Patton tightly. 

With his own glasses frightening to fall off his face and Patton's on the floor drowning in vomit, Logan floated him over to his mattress. 

"Roman! Grab me a wet cold towel and a few more blankets. Virgil, start making him some chicken soup that's in the cupboard!", shaking the two out of shock, they followed his commands. Meanwhile, Logan settled on the edge of the bed. Whilst holding Patton's hand he whispered to the groggily waking boy, "Your sick, but don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you..."

-

Patton rose to a lovely smell. He couldn't quite place what it was until Patton's eyes opened feeling rejuvenated then shock. Logan's face was sleeping an inch in front of Patton. He could KISS him! But of course, he didn't. Instead, he terrifyingly squealed at the fact Logan was there. 

Which brought the other boy shooting upwards looking around on alert. "What's wrong?!?!"

"N-nothing!", Patton calmed him. Which worked seeing Logan sighed and laid back down onto his half of the bed. "Then why did you scream?", Logan seemed annoyed and that scared him but there was an undertone of pure concern. "I-i was surprised to see-e YOU in my bed..!"

"Oh? Well, you were sick then passed out so I brought you to my room to sleep because I wanted to make sure you were okay though out the night, however, your room smelled awful because of the vomit.", he cleared up the confusion about the advents leading to this.

Logan then took a quick look at the wall behind Patton and stated, "Its 4 in the morning, you should go back to sleep."

Patton nodded, but couldn't fall back into the realm of sleep. Logan's eyes gazed over to him before a second of no movement then Logan rapping one of his arms around his back pulling him closer. Slightly inviting him to cuddle. He accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of Roman's visitors coming for dinner had arrived after having to be rescheduled a few times.

Virgil was still blocked in his room. He didn't want to meet Roman's boyfriend... And he knew why.

In the last few months, he and Roman hadn't seemed like they were getting closer but secretly they had been bounding during the nightly talks.

It all started when Vigil had gotten bored with being cooped up in his room during the nights, seeing he could never sleep until 2-3 am. He had decided to just go and watch tv or go for a walk but when he took his fifth step down the staircase he noticed someone moving around in the dark. 

"H-hello..?", he was frozen. Trying to make out the person, or creature. That's when he heard someone start humming then before long it turned in to the most gorgeous singing he'd ever heard,   
"I don't really care  
You can keep the things we used to share  
But what did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?"  
'What type of burglar sings so beautifully?', Virgil thought as he was mesmerized.  
"No more fireworks  
No more compass  
You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach  
You took my spyglass--  
Not knowin' what lies ahead"  
He took slow yet steady steps towards the swaying shadow. It seemed to have headphones on.  
'I don't really care  
You can keep the things we used to share  
But what did you do with my heart?  
What did you do--!" the creature bashed into him and landed on top of Virgil!

Virg started screaming before it's, really soft, hand covered his mouth.  
"Virgil! It's me!", he shout whispered. 

Now that the thing's face was illuminated by the moon, Virg could see it was his kinda cute roommate.

"Roman?! What are you doing down here?", His voice was raspy and slow compared to the other's clear, stage voice.

"I should be asking you that question?", Roman chuckled. Now that Virg was up close to him, he could clearly see Roman was indeed a handsome person. Clear perfect skin, bright full eyes, an adorable nose and an impenetrable jawline. "I got bored so I came to watch TV or go for a walk."

Roman sighed as if disappointed. "The students have to buy and pay for cable if they want it, otherwise you'd have to use DVDs.", The bright red-haired youth carefully climbed off Virgil as if any pressure would turn him into a pile of ash. "I don't have any DVDs..."

"I had guessed. But you should also know it's dangerous to sneak out at night by yourself.", He put his hand out, offering Virgil some help up. "Thanks...", Virg muttered, grabbing Roman's hand and using it to steady himself on the way to his feet. 

"Great..! Now I get to be cooped up in my room for the next few hours...", Virg started to make his way to the stairs. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah...", he turned to Roman.  
God, he could stare at Roman forever. But that would be creepy!  
"I could go for that walk with you.", Roman shot Virg another offer that he surprisingly wanted to accept.

"Virg, it's nice for you to finally arrive!", Roman energetically stated with a slight tone of mocking. Virgil looked around the room to see the usual faces of Patton in the kitchen and Logan at the table. But then almost froze, there was a boy that looked almost identical to Roman standing next to a boy that was also extremely hot. "Hello, my name is Deedee. It's a pleasure to meet you!", he spoke with words like honey. "H-hi..!", Virgil didn't take the hand that was stretched out to him. Instead, he looked over to Roman. "Sorry, Babe. Virgil's a little shy.", he turned to Virg while gesturing to D, "This is my boyfriend!"

"Really?! You've got to introduce me to this teacher sometime!", Virgil laughed along to the story he'd just been told.

Roman and Virgil were strolling along the street they had found after wandering around the city for a bit. It was their 37th-midnight walk and Virgil thought it was safe to say they were good friends. Almost every night they hung out either bingeing Disney or walking the streets of the city.

"I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend, you guys have a lot in common!"

Virgil internally sighed. They were back to him, Roman's boyfriend! Virg's body would fill with disgust and...  
Envy.

He'd guessed It was also safe to say, Virgil had a huge crush on Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

Patton and Virgil had decided to head to bed. Which left Logan and Roman alone in the living area.

Logan wouldn't stop pushing his glasses up and had to reread pages a good few dozen times before basically throwing the book onto the sofa and looking to Roman.

With his bright red hair and prince-like clothing, he looked ridiculous.  
But Logan could only focus on Patton.

For the execution of the first night, he had never seen Patton eat. And Logan could swear he had heard quite muffled sobbing coming from the room to the right of him, Patton's room. He was worried. An emotion, just like most of the rest, he hated and has messed him up. But it was unusually stronger than concern. It was mixed with this other feeling that Logan had never felt before coming to this school. A feeling that flooded his entire body when near Patton, it made his skin burn whenever Patton would touch him and it was scary but at the same time so so good.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer.", Logan snapped back to the physical presence, thanks to a conversation starter that would usually come from Virgil. 

"I-I... Patton!", he just shouted. His utter confusion and stress brought Roman to the sofa and seating next to him.

"Words.", was all Roman simply stated.

"I am so confused and scared...", Logan broke. His feelings had been building up for so long and now they just spilt over. Roman was surprised by Logan's sudden openness and sadness.

"What are you confused about?", Roman placed his hand on Logan's shoulder but Logan just jumped back at the sudden human touch. "Im not good with feelings...-"

"No kidding!", He knew how it came across and apologized with a look. Logan just sighed into his knees that we're now pulled to his chest. "There's this feeling that's really confusing me. And I don't know who to go to."

"Tell me about this feeling."

"Well, it happens whenever Patton is around. It feels like I'm seasick but also like I am comfortably in my bed.-", Logan looked up to see a kinda shocked kinda questioning facial expression.

"D-do you ever think about the way Patton looks and how kind he is?", it was Logan's turn to look like that because of how accurate that was.

"Yes, but isn't that just me being happy about how he's in a good position in life, physically and mentally?"

Roman ignored the question.

"Do you crave to have him give you attention but at the same time wish he never sees you?!"

"yes..?", Really really confused by the accuracy.

"OH MY GOD!", Roman jumped up with a huge smile on his face.

"Shhhhhh!", Logan sounded not wanting Patton or anyone else to hear. 

"Sorry, but oh my God!", he whispered.

"What? Why are you so happy?!", Logan also whispered.

"You. Have. A. Crush. On. Patton.", Roman said painfully slow.

Logan checked out.

'He had a crush on Patton?! Is that even possible? I'm aromatic!!! But maybe not, maybe I was at the time but now I do feel something... I kinda really really REALLY want to kiss Patton!'

He left to his room, with his thoughts.  
Not saying goodnight to Roman.

-

After speaking to Virg and making sure he was asleep, Patton made his way to bed.

Patton's wanting to care and make the other three happy had gotten to the point of being borderline obsessive. He put them before himself with everything, not just things that would make him happy like hobbies and entertainment seeing he never had the right to do anything like that. But also just his basic needs. Like sleep and food. Usually, Patton would make sure to get enough food, water and sleep to exist. However, he hadn't had a full nights rest in over two weeks. Now that they had least became friends. He felt like he needed to make them happy 24/7.

But that's good.   
He's completing his only reason to exist. Good Patton.

The hall way that reached to the stairs suddenly filled with happy exclaims. Patton couldn't quite decider what was said but soon he heard foot steps. For one reason or another, he sneaked into his room before they reached the top of the stairs.

Now Patton just sank into his bed and wept until the pain subsided.

No sleep. If they need you, you won't be able to help. 

Don't be selfish.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton was dead.  
He could feel his corpse begin to rot.  
And yet, he was still moving.  
Still going through the motions.  
Lost in the world of the empty cave, he dug for himself, so that he could just disappear during the nights.

He wasn't back online yet.

Logan was the first to notice.  
Of course, he was.  
He would not stop looking for things to criticize Patton with.  
Lies.

Then, Virgil, he was a horrible friend.  
But of course, he only wanted to talk about his own problems never if Patton was okay.  
Lies.

Lastly Roman.  
The self-centred egomaniac he was.  
Only giving a crap about himself.  
He hadn't even questioned Patton on why he had left early on the night of Roman's guest dinner.  
Lies.

He couldn't be bothered with wearing his usual colourful outfits, so instead, he opted for an old one.  
One that was black and grey.  
Really whatever he found first.

The track down the stairs and to the kitchen we're met with stares.  
Logan.  
Virgil.  
Roman.

He really couldn't be bothered with there shit so instead, he snapped.

"...Patton..? Can we talk upstairs-"

Patton's first collided with Virgil's face.

"Why so you can be a self-deprecating piece of shit?! Yeah, why don't you load all your problems onto me!"

Their eyes told it all.  
Utter fear.  
Patton was so harsh so rude.  
He wasn't being Patton.

"Pat... Are you okay..?", Logan had taken several steps towards him.  
Warily.  
Like he was a caged dog.

Meanwhile, Virgil was being brought back by Roman who held the emo shit close.

Something isn't right.  
He wasn't being nice.  
He wasn't putting others before himself.  
Patton wasn't listening to the rules!

Online.

Patton's eyes shot open. Breathing heavily. Having no clue where he was or what he was just doing. But when his eyes drifted upwards...

Logan was standing, ready to catch him if needed but also keeping his distance...

Virg was in Roman's arms. Sobbing..?

"Kiddo..?", Patton tried to take a step towards his friend but Virgil had flinched at his voice...

"...what happened..?", Patton was scared to ask.

"You don't remember?", Logan spoke with only concern. At the shake of Patton's head, he lurched forward gripping the boy into a deep hug. Before gesturing for Virgil and Roman to come as well.

They were hesitant but still followed the unspoken request.

Once Virg was sure that Patton was himself again, he clung onto him. Not ever planning on letting go.

"Please... Tell me what happened..."

Patton's request was met.  
"You weren't yourself. Wearing that.", Roman pointed.  
"You shouted at me... Said I always push all my problems onto you... You punched me......", Virg's hurt Patton the most.

"You were dead.", Logan stated plainly, "You weren't there. Just a sleep deprivation shadow. Clawing and cutting, into yourself..."

Logan was right. He had cut himself. The evidence was on his shown arms. He had kept himself in a cage. Backing down onto the floor, he was now wrapping him around himself.

"...i-i'm sorry..! I broke it... I broke all of them...", from the news Patton turned to insanity. Repeating, as if it made sense to them.

Logan kneeled beside him. Taking it all in before asking the obvious question, "Broke what?"

Patton looked to him and smiled.  
It made them uneasy.  
"My rules. My only reason to exist."

It was there turn to be confused as fucking hell.

"Dad, what are your rules..?"

"One, Never tell anyone about the rules...  
Two, Everyone is more important...  
And three, Keep the corpse in the mirror..."

He had broken.  
In these moments he is broken.  
Logan knows that.  
But the Rules lined up...

"...Where I belong."


End file.
